Children of the Psi Part 1: Buzzard Squadron
by Daniel DuGalle
Summary: See the world of StarCraft through the eyes of a young Terran warrior.


Children of the Psi Buzzard Squadron  
  
  
  
The Meeting  
  
I had just reached the Academy on Korhal after a 20-day space flight from Earth (It normally takes 27 hours but our hyper drive overheated half way to Korhal). I was supposed to meet the Emperor of the Terran Dominion Arcturus Mengsk. I was told that I would receive a reward for my bravery on Mar Sara for evacuating the Confederates without prejudice and taking on the Protoss with only my marine squad.  
  
"Great job soldier," a deep voice yelled, "your bravery will be commended" "Arctu-- I mean Emperor Mengsk Is that you???" I asked hopefully. "No I am General Edmund Duke," he said, "I came here to tell you that you will be on a friends Vulture Squadron." "Really? I thought I was gonna receive an award," I told him. "What did you say Soldier? I didn't quite hear you," he scolded. "Duke Leave this soldier alone! He may be late but he deserves to be commended!!!" Mengsk yelled. "Now soldier what is your name?" Mengsk asked. "Private Daniel DuGalle Sir" I saluted. "Cut the formal crap lad. What did you say your last name was?" He said "DuGalle Si- Mengsk," I answered "Are you related to Admiral Gerard DuGalle of the UED?" he asked "Never heard of him before," I answered. "Never mind that, get some sleep. You'll be meeting your new Commander tomorrow." "Sir, Yes, Sir."  
  
I awoke in the middle of the night to the shouting between Duke and some other man I couldn't put a face on. I sat listening to their conversation. I could barely hear them through my quarter's walls so I cracked the door open. "This cant be the soldier that evacuated the colonists. He's only a private," Duke told him "Duke calm down I saw the whole things with my own eyes he was the one who did it," The other said. "Damnit Jim you cant trust your memories anymore. You remember what happened with Kerrigan?" Duke told him "Damnit Duke I told you not to mention her to me!" Jim yelled. "Jim Raynor, Edmund Duke keep it down I'm trying to sleep!" Mengsk yelled, "You might wake up Daniel he needs his rest before he meets you!" "Jim Raynor?? I'm going to meet the one and only Jim Raynor?"  
  
I awoke the next morning to the soothing voice of a medic named Sarah. "Daniel you need to get up your commander is in the War Room," she said. "Ok, ok just leave so I can get dressed," I told her "Yes, Sir," she saluted. "I'm Not your superior, I'm only a private," I told her. "I know."  
  
After she left my quarters I donned my Marine Uniform thinking I would be going into battle after the meeting. When I got there were 3 people there, Edmund Duke, Jim Raynor and someone I didn't know. I was wondering why the last one looked familiar but when Duke addressed me I snapped out of it. "Private DuGalle, this is your new commander Captain Jim Raynor." Duke addressed me "Glad to meet you Daniel," Jim said. "It's an honor to meet you Sir," I told Him "Call me Jim." "Yes, Sir, I mean Jim." "Jim why are you letting him disrespect your authority like that?" Duke asked furiously. "Unlike you General I don't treat privates any differently than I did Kerrigan when she was human." Jim answered. "Jim, Duke, aren't you going to introduce me to this young lad?" The other man asked. "I was just getting to that Admiral," Raynor answered, "Admiral Gerard Dugalle, This is Private Daniel DuGalle. He is my new second in command for my new Vulture Squad." "I'm your what in what??" I asked hysterically. "Your my new second commander of my Vulture Squad." "Sweet!" "Daniel," the admiral said, "do you have a father?" "No sir he left us when I was only a few months old why?" "No reason." "Daniel you need to rest. Tonight we will be training you on how to use a vulture," Jim said. "Ok Jim," I answered.  
  
The Dream  
  
I awoke later that night to the sound a red alert bell. I was wondering what would classify as a red alert here because there were no zerg anywhere and the protoss are our allies. Then all of a sudden a swarm of zergling broke through my bedroom wall one of them had a still screaming head in its jaws yelling, "Daniel why didn't you save me Daniel why?" I then realized that it was Jim Radnor's head. "Jim no why Jim why?" I screamed at myself "Daniel are you ok?" said a familiar voice. "Huh? What?" "Daniel you were having a bad dream," the voice said. "Jim is that you??" "Yes Daniel its me Raynor" "I had the weirdest dream" "What was it about?" "I was sleeping when all of a sudden the red alert siren sounded but there was no one around nor were there explosions" "Then what happened?" "Then a bunch of zergling broke through the wall and one of them had your still screaming head in it." "Wow what a dream." "That's not the half of it. I even saw a woman with wings. She called herself the Queen of Blades. "That woman's name is Sarah Kerrigan she used to be my lover until that Backstabbing Emperor of ours left her to the zerg. I HATE THAT MAN!" Raynor explained. "Really? I heard about her she was the one who destroyed the protoss's home world right?" I asked "Yes she was." "Now get dressed and go to the Barracks so we can begin training." "Yes Sir Jim"  
  
The Barracks  
  
I crossed the wastelands of Korhal walking towards the barracks. I was lodging in the Command Center so I was a couple hundred meters from the barracks. I was glad we were training at night. It was only 27 degrees celcius out while during the day it is about 40 degrees Celcius outside. When I reached the barracks there were 2 vulture recon bikes parked next to it. One of them had Jim raynors id number on it and alot of battle scars while the other was brand new. I walked into the barracks to be greeted by two smacktalking firebats. "Hey prep boy I heard ur Raynors new second in command," one of them said "Yeah and I heard that ur getting goody-goody with Mengsk too," the other said. "Will ya guys just let me through?" "Sure if you tell me why your in such a hurry." "Im on a mission to take a shipment of stims to duke hes in the barracks." "Really?" "Yeah they are in that docked dropship over there." "Sweet! Can we get some?" they both asked desperatly. "Sure just go over there and tell them this password. Dropship Pilots Are Total Dumbasses." I told them decitfully. "Ok we will."  
  
I was on my way in when I heard the agonizeing screams of the firebats as the Pilots kicked them in the balls he he he. When I got into the barracks I didn't know where to go until I spotted Raynor at the end of a hallway. I was walking toward Raynor when all of a sudden the security system kicked in. The guntraps that lined the walls of the barracks all opened and started firing. All I had with me was a near emty clip in my Berreta. Raynor yelled something to me but I couldn't hear over the roar of the Guntraps. I decided he was telling me to get across so I fired exactly 3 shots into the guntraps so that they would all shut down. All but 1 kept running. I decided that I would have to take out the security control panel. I had only 1 bullet left so I would have to make it a good shot. I was never good with an open sight weapon. I always used a scope or laser sight to take my shots. This was going to be the hardest shot I was ever going to take. BAM! I saw the the control panel sizzle but the guns were still firing but then I saw that it was the marines in the firing range were firing with the door open. "CEASE FIRE!" the marine commander yelled.  
  
Even though the commander told them to cease fire the young marinescontinued to give their zergling bodies air conditioning. One of the zerglings looked like a peice of swiss cheese with all the slugs that were in the body. "DAMMIT I SAID CEASE FIRE!"the commander yelled again.  
  
The commander fired off three shots into the air. The marines didn't notice. I think that they were using stims so they were delerius to the commanders commands. The Commander took out a weapon that looked primitave in the way it was shaped. I think it was called a Dagger. I heard about them in history class about how they made great close combat weapons. The commander took the dagger into his hand holding the tip between his thumb and forefingers then hurled it at alarming speeds towards the first marine's hand. It landed right in the middle of his hand and stuck it to the gun he was holding. I dont think he felt it but he could no longer control his hand because the knive severed several tendons and ligaments in his hand. He looked down and to my surprise he just pulled it out and slammed it into the gun block. The other marines saw the blood gushing from his hand and they ceased fire. The commander told command to send them a medic because the marine would die soon from blood loss. The marine was coming to his senses because he looked down again and saw his hand gushing and his face was stricken with an unimanigable horror. He started screaming, "I'm gonna die! I cant believe I wont even die in the feild! I'm gonna die in the barracks how sad is that? MEDIC!!" A medic came rushing in and tended to the wounded marine. Since all the exitement was over I followed Raynor into a room at the end of a hallway. When I walked in there were some pilot suits hanging in a corner. The suits looked some what like a mechanic's jumpsuit. I walked over to the suits and saw two names on the suits. One of them said Captain Jim Raynor, and the other said Lieutenant Daniel DuGalle. They both had Buzzard Squadron plastered across the helmets and a place for a codename. Raynor invited me into a conference with 2 other men and one woman. I figured that this was the new vulture squadron that Raynor was talking about. "Ok troops," Raynor started, "I am your captain for the new buzzard squadron." "Uhh Mister Raynor sir why is it called Buzzard Squadron?" one of the men asked. "Private Anthony Carloff dont speak until spoken to!" Raynor scolded him, "I Captain Jim Raynor am the new commander of the Buzzard Squadron. I will be training you in the art of using a vulture and how to use the spider mines for perimiter defense. I will also be teaching you the art of reconanse so we can be the spies of the Sons of Korhal. We will also be the second line of defense in battle. We will be provide cover for the ground troops in the battle field. I will make sure you can use my hit an run tactics to lead lone enemies away from the bases and into an ambush. Now my second in command will debrief you on our training." "Uhh Raynor I have never been inside a vulture before," I explained. "This wimp is your second in command and hes never even been inside a vuture? Ha. on of the men said. "Jenkins how can you be so inconsiderate?" asked the woman. "Hey Erin you better not get in our way!" Carloff replied. "Dammit soldiers I told you not to speak unless spoken to!" Raynor scolded. "Ok troops I am Letenant Daniel DuGalle. No I am not related to Admiral DuGalle. I just met him today. Now since ive never been inside of a vulture before I will be training along with you. Just treat me like you would a fellow pilot. Now we will be assigning code names. I will be Death Bringer." "I will be Angel," Erin said "Flamer Here," Carloff said. "Icecube," said Jenkins. "I of course will still be Raynor," said Jim. "Ok troops get some rest because we will be training tommorow," I told them.  
  
Training  
  
I had set my alarm for 3:00 in the morning so I could get a better breakfast and more showertime before training. I awoke bright and cheery on the first morning of training. I took my pilot suit with me to the showers. When I got there there was some one in the showers so I figured it was duke or Raynor because they always got up early. Since they both new me well enough I went in and statred taking my shower as well. I could hear magnificent singing in side the shower so I figured Raynor had a sensitive side but then I saw the outline of a woman with the most beautiful body I had ever seen. I guess she heard my jaw hit the floor and asked "Who's there?" I didn't respond because the voice was familiar. Then she said "Flamer is that you?" then I figured out that it was Angel from the briefing room.so I ansewered her call. "Angel its me Daniel." "Daniel?" she asked puzzled. "Err. I mean Death Bringer." "Hey Leutenant what are you doing here so early I thought you got to sleep in like Raynor." "I do but I prefer to get up early. So why are you here?" "Same thing. Why did you come in if you knew I was in here?" "I didn't know you were in here. I thought it was Raynor or duke." "Suuuure you did your just like Icecube and Flamer." "How is that?" "You just wanted a good look at my body." "No not that I dont like your body but thatsnot why I came in I just wanted an early start." "Really? I thought you were just like them but I guess I was wrong." "Well its ok Angel" "Call me Erin outside of training and battle ok Daniel?" "Uhh sure." "Ok now skidaddle while I get dressed ok." "Ok." As I was leaving I grabbed her and gave her a kiss. I guess she wanted me to do that because she didn't resist at all. It was a long passionate kiss that lasted for at least 5 minutes. When we were done we both agreed to never speak of that kiss again. I was in love and I think she was to. After I took my shower and ate breakfast I went to the gym in the barracks to warm up. At about 5:00 I heard the moan and groans of Flamer and Icecube as Raynor told them to go to the gym and warm up. I was thankful that I had gotten up early because the gym had no ac and it was already 27 degrees Celcius outside and it would get even hotter.  
  
After Flamer and Icecube finished warming up we went to the factory to pick up our vultures. When we arrived there were tons of SCVs at work building Goliaths and Seige Tanks. We kept walking until we got to the loading bay where we found 3 vultures. They had the names Angel, Flamer, and Icecube plastered on them. I was wondering where mine was when I remembered that there was a brand new vulture parked next to raynors vulture. I still wondered why I wasnt getting it here but at the barracks. I decided to go get my vulture so we all went with me in Flamers vulture and Raynor in Icecubes. When we got to the barracks I felt something wierd coming. I went to my vulture and went to open it when all of a sudden I saw an infested terran blowing up the vulture then hundreds of overlords moving toward the base unloading tons of zerglings and Hydras. I even saw Lurks and Guardians. Then the woman from my dream came forth I guess she was cloaked at the time because she came up to us said "Hey Jimmy wanna be my hero tonight?" Then she took her hand up and slammed it into his chest and spilled his guts.  
  
"Sarah--ugh! ugh! ugh!--how could you?"asked the dying Jim, "I thought-- ugh! ugh! ugh!--you--ugh! ugh! ugh!--loved me." "I do Jim I do but then again you work for mengsk so your just like him plus I really needed to how you say lash out with my anger." "How--ugh! ugh! ugh!--did you know where I was kerrigan?" "DANIEL!" some one else yelled, "It's me Angel are you ok?" Someone else yelled, "Hey HyCatra whats wrong? It's Flamer." "Wha- huh?" I asked while awakening from my dream. "What happened?" Angel asked. "I blacked out I guess. I need to speak to Raynor for a minute." "Ok, just tell me whats going on," Angel replied. "Well I've been blacking out lately and having weird dreams about the zerg attacking. And in each one Jim gets killed by------" "Jim gets killed!" Flamer interrupted. "As I was saying before I was interupted, Jim was always killed by this woman who called herself Kerrigan, The Queen of Blades." "Kerrigan, hmm, I heard about her. I heard she had kids a few years back. They were hers and Jim's but neither one raised them," Ice Cube replied. "Yah I heard some Admiral on earth that used to be a friend of Raynor's raised him," Flamer agreed. "Ok, get me Raynor now Flamer," I said with aggravation. "Ok, RAYNOR WE NEED YOU!," Flamer yelled, "HYCATRA NEEDS TO TALK TO YOU!" "I'M COMING!" Raynor replied  
  
It took Raynor a few minutes to get over to me but I guess it was because he went to get a couple of medics. I could barely make out the frightened face of Sarah. It felt like hours while they worked on me and I was only half consiouse while they worked on me.  
  
The Battle of Korhal  
  
  
  
I had awoken to the soothing voice of Sarah crooning in my ear. "Sarah is that you?" I asked hopefully, "How long was I out?" "Yes it is me Daniel, and you have been asleep for 2 days. Do you want to talk to Raynor?" she asked nicely. "Yes please, can you also call Erin in here I think she would like to hear this too," I replied.  
  
She walked over to a command console and punched in some sort of code then she left the room. I was sitting there daydreaming about Erin when Raynor walked in with Erin. I looked over to them and saw tears in Erin's eyes.  
  
"Raynor, Angel, how are you?" I asked enthusiastictly. "Daniel are you ok?" Raynor asked "How could you do this to me Danny?" Erin cried. "What did I do?" "Daniel you wanted to see us," Raynor commented. "Yes I wanted to talk to you about my blackouts," I continued, "as you know I have been having dreams of the zerg attacking and a humanoid zerg killing Raynor." Raynor interrupted, "Yes we know about the dreams but why are you having them and why are you telling both Angel and I?" "Yes Daniel why?" Erin asked. "I believe that you, Erin, and Kerrigan are all connected to me in some way." "Yes I believe that we know eachother some how but how?" Raynor asked. "Is it true that you and Kerrigan had a child?" I asked Raynor "Yes it is but what is the relavance of that question?" "I think I am your son Jim and I think that Erin is my sister." "How can I be your sister Danny? I have lived with my parents for as long as I can remember." "All I know is that my parents Admiral DuGalle and Morgan DuGalle adopted me on a stormy night right before the confederacy joined with the Sons of Korhal." "Thats funny Daniel, that was when I had dropped off an infant at Gerard's mansion on earth that Kerrigan had reared before she became zerg." "My mother said she adopted me on that same night exept she said I was dropped off by a ghost with long red hair."  
  
While we were talking an alarm sounded and the intercom announced that we were under attack by the zerg and they were being led by some woman and I thought to myself Oh great another dream then a wall nearby exploded and some zerglings came in and Raynor grapped his magnum on his belt and plugged a whole clip into a zergling then picked me up and carried me to the factory all the way across the base.  
  
"HyCatra, are you well enough to go into your first battle?" Flamer asked as he was getting into his vulture. "Of course he is," Icecube answered for me.  
  
I slowly edged myself into my vulture then pulled into the ammo loader and awaited the signal that I was fully loaded. *DING* I pulled out of the factory and went into battle with my vulture loaded with 100 frag grenades, 50 50-caliber bullets, and 15 spider mines. The Buzzard squadron's vultures were specially equiped with a basic Aanti-Aircraft system and extra mine capacity. When all of our vultures were loaded we went after the lurkers attacking the command center.  
  
"Raynor this is HyCatra do you read me? Over," I said through my com. unit. "HyCatra this is Raynor and I copy over," he replied "Let's cut the chit chat and get this show on the road!" Flamer yelled. "Let's make zerg skin rugs out of these pieces of shit!" Angel agreed.  
  
As we were heading to the command center the turrets that were next to the factory exploded and took the goliaths that were exiting the factory and we noticed the canopy of a vulture go flying over head and being destroyed by a guardian flying overhead.  
  
"I think that was Icecube's vulture that was just destroyed!" I announced over my com, "Icecube come in! ICECUBE!!" "Daniel he's dead, I saw that damned gaurdian take him out," Raynor replied. "DAMMIT!" I yelled through my com.  
  
After about 5 minutes my radar picked up a lurker heading in my direction and I took the liberty to fire all 50 of my 50-calibers into its disgusting body and watched it squeal and die. As I watched it die an overlord flew overhead and what looked like a human dropped down and landed with the grace of a cat and then bared its zergling-like teeth and squealed, "Jim where are you?"  
  
"Raynor come in, over" I wispered into my com. "Yes Daniel? and why are you whispering?" he asked loudly. "Quiet, there is a humanoid zerg out here looking for you, I think it's Kerrigan." "Ok, hold on and I will be there as soon as possible" "Yes sir!"  
  
I waited there just watching Kerrigan slice of the heads of marines who came to close and casting the stronges psionic storms I had ever seen upon the base destroying the key buildings when all of a sudden I saw a frag grenade go right up to kerrigan then get deflected by a demonic looking wing that jutted from her back.  
  
"Dammit! That bitch is invincible!" I heard flamer yell through the comm unit. "Flamer no dont attack her! I think she's my mother!"  
  
The battle continued until the carrier Ragnarock arrived being piloted by my mentor Torigass the High Templar of the remaining protoss warriors. I had trained with him for many years after I left home. I had learned the ways of the templar from him and remembered that I had the power to cast a psionic storm. As I saw the interceptor bays open on his carrier I saw two devourers and many scourges appear out of nowhere and attack the carreir ruthelessly.  
  
"TORIGASS!" I yelled then I felt this strange energy come from my body then all of my frag grenades got fired from my vulture at the same time then got propelled towards the zerg attacking the carrier. I saw kerrigan look at the zerg being destroyed then she looked over at my vulture and pretty much flew towards my vulture then she ripped off the canopy to my vulture and almost grabbed me out of it when all of a sudden she went flying and Angel's vulture pulled up beside mine.  
  
"STOP LOOKING AND GET IN!" she yelled as she fired her frags towards kerrigan. "Ok," I replied as I climbed into the vulture. "Angel did you pick up daniel?" a familiar voice asked. "Yes I did Torigass," she answered.  
  
The Psi Warriors  
  
I had awoken the next day inside of a carrier in high orbit above Shakuras waiting for Zeratul's people to let us land at the warpgate to make repairs and plans to take on the zerg. When I awoke I was waited on hand-and-foot buy some strangely beautiful protoss warriors. After what seemed like hours I was summoned to the bridge to talk with Torigass and Erin.  
  
When I arrived at the bridge Torigass imidiatly launched into a long story about how Kerrigan had bred zerg-protoss hybrids and plans to use them to take over the universe. After he had finished the story I asked Torigass why he was at the battle when he was and this was the conversation.  
  
"Mentor, why were you at the battle yesterday?" I asked. "Young friend I was at that battle because your parents were there and I was trying to make sure your mother did not find you or her breeding would commence and she would create an invincible race that would destroy the universe Kerrigan with it," Torigass explained. "So Kerrigan really is my mother?" I asked Torigass. "Yes, I am terribly sorry my friend," Torigass replied thoughtfully. "So this zerg lady is Danny's mom and Raynor is his dad?" Angel asked curiosly. "Yes they are his as well as your parents," Torigass answered with sadness in his voice.  
  
As we were talking an alarm sounded and then we heard the familiar sound of Interceptor bays opening and being launched into battle. I ran towards a control pannel trying to figure out what it said when I heard the all too familiar sound of scourges heading towards there target. I launched myself down from the bridge and landed in the ship bay where I spotted an unclaimed scout and climbed in hoping that my time spent living with the Protoss payed off.  
  
"Daniel, what in Adun are you doing?" Torigass asked yelling familiar curses. "I'm going to save this carrier!" I replied as I got ready to take off.  
  
It had taken me a few precious seconds to find the controls to take off and when I found them I was instantly teleported into battle and was attacked buy a devourer as I was coming out of the warp field. I had to respond quickly to the attack and fired 3 anti-matter missiles into its disgusting carapace and watched it squirm and fall to the ground and get devoured by the zerglings attacking the base below. After about fifteen minutes of intense battle an Arbiter arrived and cloaked the entire fleet with its cloaking field. I had never been underneath an Arbiter's cloaking field and to tell you the truth it was beautiful. The zerglings were running around getting shot at by dragoons and scouts along with zealots ripping them to shreds with their arm blades. After about an hour of being cloaked our worst nightmare arrived, Thousands of advanced overlords able to transport air units across the lands.  
  
The Battle Above Shakuras  
  
When the overlords arrived I had to think quick on how to take them out. While in the air I fought devourers under the cloak until the overlords let loose about 200 or more scourges to take out the arbiters. Just before the Arbiters were destroyed they put us all in stasis fields to save us from the scourges. Being in a stasis field sucks, you cant do anything but wait for them to dissapate. It is a bit unnerving when you see the scourges exploding meters from your face. After about five minutes my stasis field went down and i was free to kill the disgusting overlords in front of me. I targeted the closest overlord and fired. It exploded in a cloud of blood and anti-matter. After the first overlord was destroyed, the others started to fall because of the thousands of archons that were apearing. Just as soon as they arrived they were gone except for the few that survived the onslaught and were taken over by the dark archons below. I flew back towards the Ragnarock and docked. As I exited my aircraft an explosion came from the entrance to the loading bay. Thousands of zerglings got into the carrier.  
  
The Battle of the Ragnarock  
  
I ran towards the armory onboard the ship and found no weapon that i could use until i spotted the sword arms for the Zealots along one wall and put one on. 


End file.
